


Naked

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Nino has a problem with Aiba being naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) [prompt table](http://sleeptotwelve.livejournal.com/18918.html)! The prompt was "blankets". This is a pretty silly little fic but I kind of love it. ♥ Thanks, as always, to [](http://phrenk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phrenk.livejournal.com/)**phrenk** for holding my hand and suggesting minor adjustments to make things better. ♥

"Aiba," Nino mumbles from beneath the blankets on his massive bed. "Can you please stop walking around my apartment naked?"

Aiba stops in the doorway of the bedroom, spoon poised over his bowl of cereal, and levels Nino (well, what he can see of him beneath the blankets) with a confused look. "Why? You've got the heating on, it's warm out here." He takes a spoon of corn flakes and munches on it, leaning his hip against the doorjamb as he waits for Nino's answer.

"You're going to injure yourself, or at least get corn flakes in inappropriate places," Nino says, as though it's a fait accompli, rustling so that he can at least meet Aiba's eyes but not moving from beneath the blankets.

"I don't think a pair of underwear is going to stop me injuring myself," Aiba retorts, taking another bite of cereal. "Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Last night, for example..."

Nino wrinkles his nose. "That's different."

Aiba shakes his head and finishes the corn flakes with a final bite, putting the bowl on Nino's desk. "No it's not," he says, kneeling on the end of the bed. "I'm the same naked Aiba whether I'm fucking you or making cereal in your kitchen." He grabs the blankets and gives them a sudden and energetic tug, pulling them out from Nino's grip and away from his body in one swift movement. Nino makes a noise awfully like a squeal and moves to grab the blankets, but Aiba intercepts him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him back against the mattress.

"This isn't sexy," Nino says defiantly, trying to curl his knees up to cover himself but he only succeeds in kneeing Aiba's ass.

"I didn't say it was," Aiba says, smiling at the frown on Nino's face. "I'm just saying that naked or not, we're the same people. At least to each other. I wouldn't be naked with you otherwise."

Nino's frown disappears, replaced by an unimpressed look. "Aiba, everyone's seen you naked. You love being naked. I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't caught you naked yet."

Aiba rolls his eyes. "That's just shower naked. Even old guys are shower naked. But I'm naked with you all the time."

"I don't understand the distinction," Nino says stubbornly. "Or your desire to risk getting food in your pubic hair, or the other way around."

Aiba's pretty sure the penny dropped for Nino a while ago, but he hits it home anyway. "What I mean," he says, and he moves back, letting go of Nino's wrists and sitting on his legs instead, "is that I'm _naked_ with you all the time. Bare. I don't cover anything up."

It's Nino's turn to roll his eyes, and he struggles his way to sit up. "Idiot," he grumbles, but there's a smirk at the corner of his mouth that he covers by tugging Aiba down into a kiss. It distracts Aiba long enough for Nino to position himself just right to shove Aiba off his legs and back onto the bed.

"I know," Nino continues, reaching for the blankets as Aiba just grins, stretching back against the mattress. He tugs the blankets up and over the both of them, over their heads, and crawls beneath them to straddle Aiba's hips. "But I like keeping your naked body under here. If it's just wandering all over the place, how am I meant to know where to find it?"

Aiba chuckles and slides his hands around Nino's waist. "It's always as close as the words 'take your clothes off.'"

Nino smirks at first, but it slides into something softer as he rests his head against Aiba's chest. "So's mine."


End file.
